The preparation of a beverage by a single-portioned package containing beverage ingredients is known. In general, the package is inserted in a beverage production device, such as a coffee machine, liquid is fed in the package, the liquid interacts with the beverage ingredients and a beverage is extracted from the package under pressure or by gravity.
For example, WO 2006/037062 relates to a liquid infusion pod containing insoluble materials such as a creamer. The pod comprises a fluid distribution member taking the form of an injection nozzle protruding inside the pod. The pod further comprises a filter member having two regions of different permeability. The pod is so designed to promote retention of insoluble materials without clogging. However, such pod is not adapted for the centrifugal brewing of a beverage such as coffee.
FR2617389 relates to a cartridge for preparing a beverage comprising porous top and bottom sides. The top side comprises a peripheral edge and a median centering recess. Again, such cartridge is designed for use in a traditional coffee brewer wherein liquid traverses the pod from the top side to the bottom side.
The preparation of a beverage by using the centrifugation is known. The principle mainly consists in providing beverage ingredients in a container of the package, feeding liquid in the package and rotating the receptacle at elevated speed to ensure interaction of liquid with the ingredients while creating a gradient of pressure of liquid in the package; such pressure increasing gradually from the centre towards the periphery of the package. As liquid traverses the ingredients, e.g., ground bed, extraction of the beverage compounds takes place and a liquid extract is obtained that flows out at the periphery of the package.
The term “ingredients” means any suitable beverage substance such as ground coffee, soluble coffee, leaf tea, soluble tea, herbal tea, dairy powder, culinary powder, baby food, other beverage nutritional ingredients and any combinations thereof.
A capsule system and method for preparing a beverage from a capsule using centrifugation forces is described in the following documents: EP2210539, WO2008/148604, WO2008148650, WO2008/148646, WO2008/148656 and WO2010/026045.
It is known to use a capsule in a beverage brewing device using centrifugation wherein a closure wall of the capsule is removed or perforated for enabling insertion of a liquid injection means and/or beverage extracting means.
However, there is a need for a package solution providing an improved flow distribution in the beverage ingredients and which may be produced easily and inexpensively.